


Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

by EGreen96



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EGreen96/pseuds/EGreen96
Summary: Tumblr Request;  Reader breaks Arthur’s heart and brings up Mary Linton.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Reader, Arthur Morgan x Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/ Extra; Heavy angst, heartbreak, swearing. (Arthur does not have TB) I may do a part 2 to this, I’m not sure yet.  
> my tumblr; Arthurmorganismaboah  
> ***

you and Arthur has been together for quite some time now. Things weren’t quite the same, the stress everyone was under, the constant bounties, the death, the tension. People wanted out and so did you. It was no longer safe and all you wanted was to leave, but you couldn’t, not without breaking hearts.

Arthur would never leave with you. You had to either break his heart, or your own. It was a lose, lose situation for you and you knew it. You either stayed, making yourself unhappy, breaking your own heart, or you walked away and broke not only your heart, but the man you loved.

Arthur had been sitting in the tent you shared for hours. He was cleaning guns and preparing for the worst. Approaching slowly, you took a deep breath and opened the small sheet that was hanging over the opening, “Arthur? Can we talk?” He looked awful, like he hadn’t slept for days and he hadn’t. You couldn’t remember the last time you went to sleep with him next to you, holding you, telling you everything was going to be okay. It had been so long you had almost forgotten his touch. The smell of stale smoke, whiskey and gun powder. A smell you knew so well, his smell. Arthur took his eyes off his gun and sighed looking up at you.

“Sure.” He was emotionless, almost as though he knew his world was about to come crashing down around him. Putting his gun down he walked out the tent and you followed, you always sat away from camp to talk to steer clear of wandering eyes and ears. One thing you’d learnt from living with people like this was nothing went unnoticed, and nothing ever stayed secret.

“What is it, darlin’?” Your heart broke as you sat down on a log next to the man you loved.

“We can’t stay here anymore, Arthur. It’s too dangerous, Dutch has lost it, people are dying like flies, I… I can’t watch that happen to you. Please, we have to get out of here. We must go with John, Abigail and Jack. We can start anew, different names, real jobs, live like real people.” Your heart was falling into a deep pit. You already knew the answer. You held your own hands as you knew Arthur wouldn’t be the one to catch you this time.

Arthur sighed and looked down to his boots defeated. “Y/N… you know I can’t. Folk need me here; I need to finish this.” You bit your lip and stood up. Anger pent up in your stomach.

“Folk need you here? What fucking folk, Arthur??? No one else is here! Everyone else is leaving because there’s too much damage done! Why can’t you see that? You talk about loyalty so much, these people here don’t give a fuck about you, where is your loyalty to me?” Arthur lit up a cigarette and took a deep breath, filling his lungs with smoke. This whole time he wouldn’t look at you. You sat back down and sighed, “you know, you are the most courageous person I’ve ever met, but also the most cowardly. Why can’t you think about yourself for once, you could have a real-life Arthur. None of this running. No more seeing family die. We could have a family, me and you… our own family.”

Arthur stood up, put his cigarette out and fixed his hat, not meeting your eyes. It would hurt too much. “Fine.” You stood up crossing your arms, the final part of your heart going black “don’t talk to me then. I can see why Mary left you, you don’t fucking listen! No one can live like this Arthur. I thought I meant something to you, I thought I meant enough for you to finally let go of this, but no.” your words were dark, “I’m just another Mary.” He stopped in his tracks and flinched. He looked like he’d just been shot, and you knew that was the final blow. The person you loved the most, the person who had gone through hell and back, you had just broken him for the final time. Tears overflowed and ran down your cheeks like a flowing stream as your cowboy walked off, not looking back to meet your gaze. It was over and you knew it.

“Y/N!” John called out as he ran towards you, slowing down when he saw your state, “guess he’s not coming then.” He put his hand on your shoulder and looked to his feet, “I’m so sorry, Y/N” you shook your head. John knew just as much as you did that Arthur wasn’t going to leave with you. He had too much loyalty to Dutch, to people here that he saved countless times, people that would have never returned that favour. Your dreams and your future died in front of you, they left with Arthur. “We’re leaving tonight, Y/N. Dutch and Micah are out of camp.” You nodded and John left you alone with your thoughts.

As nightfall approached, the camp was quiet. Hardly anyone was there anymore, and the people that were, were off on some job with Dutch. Arthur was nowhere to be seen; he had probably gone with them. Your chest hurt, it physically ached as you packed your stuff up into John’s wagon. Moving your things away from Arthurs was something you never thought you would experience. It hurt, not just emotionally, there was physical pain. With the last few things on the wagon you sat down on the cot you and Arthur once shared, a picture of you and him on the side in a beautiful frame that once held a picture of Mary, someone that once meant a great deal to him and now he would have to go through it all again. You sighed and picked yourself up leaving your neckerchief on the pillow, just so Arthur knew you had gone. You wore it everywhere and never took it off. At one point in your life you never thought you’d leave Arthur, but here you were. Giving the photo one last look you left, memories in your head and a very big hole in your chest.


End file.
